gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hall of Fame
Hall of Fame ist ein Song aus der zweiundzwanzigsten Episode der vierten Staffel, Vom Finden der Liebe, und wird von Artie, Jake, Joe, Ryder und Sam mit den New Directions bei den Regionals 2013 gesungen. Das Original stammt von The Script feat. will.i.am aus deren dritten Album "#3" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics Jake: Yeah, you could be the greatest You could be the best You could be the King Kong banging on your chest Ryder: You can beat the world You can beat the war You can talk to God, go banging on his door Sam: You can throw your hands up You can beat the clock (Joe: Yeah!) You can move a mountain You can break rocks Joe: You can be a master Don't wait for luck Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself Artie mit New Directions (Joe): Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame Sam: You can go the distance You can run the mile You can walk straight through hell with a smile Artie: You can be a hero You can get the gold Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke Jake: Yeah, do it for your people (Ha ha ha ha) Do it for your pride You never gonna know if you never even try Ryder mit New Directions-Mädchen: Do it for your country Do it for your name 'Cause there's gonna be a day Ryder: When ya', Artie mit New Directions (Joe): Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah) And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame Ryder: Be a champion, be a champion Be a champion, be a champion Artie: And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame Jake und Joe (New Directions): Be students Be teachers Be politicians (Artie: Uh uh) Be preachers Yeah (Artie: Come on) Be believers Be leaders (Artie: Uh uh uh) Be astronauts Be champions Be truth seekers (Artie: Hey, yeah) Be students (Yeah!) Be teachers (Yeah!) Be politicians (Yeah!) Be preachers (Artie: Be preachers) Be believers (Yeah!) Be leaders (Yeah!) Be astronauts (Yeah!) Be champions Artie mit New Directions (Joe): Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah, yeah, yeah) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah, yeah, yeah) 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Artie: Flame!) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Artie: Woah, oh!) And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Artie: Oh, oh you, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame (New Directions: Standing in the hall of fame!) Sam (Ryder): (You can be a champion) You can be the greatest (You can be a champion) You can be the best (You can be a champion) You can be the King Kong banging on your chest (New Directions: And the world's gonna know your name!) (You can be a champion) You can beat the world (You can be a champion) You can beat the war (You can be a champion) You can talk to God, go banging on his door (New Directions: 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame) (You can be a champion) You can throw your hands up (You can be a champion) You can beat the clock (You can be a champion) You can move a mountain (You can be a champion) You can break rocks (New Directions: And the world's gonna know your name!) (You can be a champion) You can be a master (You can be a champion) Don't wait for luck (You can be a champion) Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself (You can be a champion) Artie mit New Directions: Standing in the hall of fame! Trivia *Blaine ist der einzige New Directions-Junge ohne Solo in dem Song. *Das ist das letzte Solos von Joe, da er die New Directions nach den Regionals verlässt. *Es ist nach ''Man In The Mirror ''das zweite Mal, dass die New Directions einen Song mit aussschließlich männlichen Solisten bei einem Wettkampf singen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Joe Hart Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Regionals